Rooms are often configured with various user interface components, such as storage cabinets, shelving, worksurfaces and the like. In some settings, such as a healthcare environment, there also may be a need to provide an interface for various utilities, including water, gas, electrical and data outlets. Typically, rooms in such environments are configured with structural or architectural walls. In such environments, it may be desirable to mount the interface components to the structural walls so as to maximize the floor space for movement of various devices such as beds, transport systems, portable monitoring devices and the like, while also minimizing the risk of such components falling or being inadvertently moved or damaged.
Some systems provide for one or more rails to be mounted to the structural walls, as shown for example in PCT Publication WO 86/03539, assigned to MTD-Produkter I Smaland AB. Various modules and equipment may then be secured to the rails. The rails, or components supported thereon, however, form various gaps or provide exposed surfaces, horizontal and vertical, in which fluids, dirt and other contaminants can accumulate. The irregular surfaces and gaps may make cleaning and sanitization difficult. In addition, such “open” systems, with exposed infrastructure, may not be aesthetically pleasing, and do not provide opportunities for routing or storing various utilities.
In addition, such systems typically lack any capability to adjust the vertical position of the components on the rails, or the lateral “in-out” position of the components relative to the wall. While this may not be a problem when dealing with spaced apart individual components mounted to the rails, it may create an uneven appearance, present gaps and other areas for contaminant accumulation, and make the installation difficult when the components are positioned adjacent each other.